Without You, I'm Just a Sleepwalker
by WindyGallowTree
Summary: "Hey, Romano, what would you do if we ever got separated from each other?" Romano didn't know. He would miss him, he knew that. But would he cry and be swallowed up by his miseries? Would he try to look for him? Romano spent some time finding the answer to Spain's question. And he hoped that it would show how much he loved the idiot country. SpainXRomano, one-shot


**This is the song that this one-shot is based off of "Sleepwalker" (sang by who, I don't know, but it's under Owl City) And I can't get the link up so search that in youtube.**

**You can listen to it now or after the story. I suggest after, but it's up to you. I hope you enjoy this little story!**

Without You, I'm Just a Sleepwalker

"Hey, Romano, what would you do if we ever got separated from each other?"

"What do you mean, tomato bastard?" Romano replied with a bit anger laced in his voice. The Spaniard and Italian were lying across the soft green grass of the Spanish country-side. The sun was in the middle of setting, setting a beautiful orange-red glow in the sky. Spain turned to him, resting his head on the palm of his propped up hand.

"I don't mean now or anything, just if it ever happened. Like if we couldn't see each other for a long while or I disappeared. What would you do? Would you be sad?" Spain said with a small frown on his face. He wanted to know what his cute little tomato thought about such depressing matters. He just wanted to know if Romano would miss him. Romano slowly shut his eyes, pondering hard about such a scenario. What would he do actually? He didn't know.

Well, he would miss the idiota, that's for sure. But what else? Would he cry? Wallow in his miseries for some time? Would he just fall apart from the pain of being apart?

Yes, he was confident that he would so all those things. Because being away from the love of his life, even if he doesn't out-right show his pure love to prove it, would kill him. He wouldn't know what to do.

"Do you really want to know, _Spanga_?" Romano finally responded, albeit slowly. Spain perked up at this. He sensed something was a bit off with his love, but the need for an answer was more important.

"_Sí._" He sprawled on the ground again, tired of sitting up. And he knew that Romano wouldn't want him to look at him- he would blush the same shade as a tomato with embarrassment from speaking of such things. "I want to know if you would miss me."

"I'm not sure exactly what I would do. I have to think about it more."

"So, you wouldn't miss me…?" Spain asked, sadly.

"Of course I would miss you, bastard! I just…don't know what I would do if you were ever gone." He didn't want to say anything quite yet. He wanted to sort this out more, put it into words perfectly. _God, why did he have to ask that question? It's going to bother me now…_

"Oh! I guess that makes me feel better to know that I would be missed." The country rolled over to grab a hold of Romano's face. He looked into the feisty Italian's amber eyes as he slowly drew their faces forward into a soft and gentle kiss.

* * *

The two returned to the villa that was inhabited by them once the sun had fully set. They remained quiet on the walk back, but it was a nice silence. Their hands were locked together, with Spain swinging their intertwined hands a bit.

A late dinner was made- fresh tomatoes that were picked from the vast garden earlier, angel hair pasta with Alfredo sauce, and bread that was picked up from the market in town. It was simple, but delicious.

Conversations were held between the two lovers. However, Spain noticed that Romano was a bit distracted. It was as if he was still in deep thought over the question earlier. Romano was more subdued than usual and often looked down at his meal as if what he was seeking was found within the thin strings of cooked dough and red sauce. Yes, something was wrong.

* * *

The rest of the late evening, the countries sat on the back patio, breathing in the outside air once again. Romano had his head against the Spaniard's shoulder, looking into the night sky. He thought still of what to say as a full reply to Spain's question to him earlier.

Spain looked down at his cute Italian. He loved moments like these. It was a moment of pure love to him. But he was worried about his love. He was just too silent and he didn't like that. It wasn't what he grew to love.

He loved everything about the Italian. His voice, his cute face and different expressions, tiny "I love you's" that he would catch, even if Romano didn't think he heard. There was so much more- and he was grateful that Romano was with him. That he loved him, and only him.

Suddenly, Romano opened his mouth, and then abruptly closed it as if regretting his choice of planned words. He shut his eyes, lying further into Spain's shirt, breathing in his scent. He could smell the earth and ripe tomatoes. It was heavenly and he loved it.

Spain asked him what was wrong and he shook his head. "I was going to reply to your question from earlier. I never did give you a real answer."

"You don't have to tell me Roma. I'm happy with knowing that you'd miss me." His emerald eyes traveled up into the sky, trying to find the constellations of old. He felt Romano lift his head from his shirt and sit up. The cushion of the outdoor couch that they were sitting on sunk in a bit more as Romano sat up on his legs. He looked the man in his eyes. He saw the love that those green orbs held for him, but there was a twinge of sadness.

"No! I'm going to tell you. I've thought about what to say and I'm not wasting the time I put into it!" Anger flared up in the Italian, but it diminished into a blue ember. He had to get out what he had to say. That way, Spain would truly know that he loved him.

Spain looked at him in surprise. The outburst startled him a little bit after with the long calm spell between the two. He stayed serious though, waiting for the important reply from Romano.

"If we ever get lost, I know we can find a way to get back together. I'll tell you now that there would be no road that I would not wander to search for you. I wouldn't rest until I found you. I would cry and be sad, but I would never give up on my search for you. A million miles could not divide my heart from yours, and yours from mine either.

"And everything that we've been through- so memories of our pasts that we have spent together. If you ever disappeared, I wouldn't know what to do. I would be up all night without you by my side, not knowing what to do. My life would become miserable and pointless. I wouldn't know where I would be. I'd be a goner."

He paused for second, looking down at his hands. A small tear escaped from his eyelashes, cascading down his blushing cheek. "Without you, I'm just a sleepwalker who's forever lost."

Spain could only stare at him, completely speechless from what he heard. He was unbelievably jubilant that the man he loved with everything he had would go through so much if he was suddenly gone. But the tears that were now openly falling from his love's eyes was depressing to look at. He did not want Romano to ever be sad.

Strong arms wrapped around him, a hand softly being placed on the back of his head, bringing it towards warm fabric. Romano breathed in the scent, filling up his lungs. He tried to calm down, but it was hard. He didn't want to think about losing the goofy Spaniard he came to love with all his heart.

"Thank you Romano. You have no idea how touched I am. I am truly happy that you would go through such lengths to find me if we ever got separated. And let me tell you that I would do the same if I lost you. The whole Earth would be traveled by me to find you, _mi amor_. My life would crumble down if I could never see you again. I would do whatever it takes to be with you again. I love you more than anything in this whole world. _Te amo_, Romano."

"_Ti amo_, Spain…"

Spain held him in his arms until the long hours of the night. The Italian gradually falling asleep, exhausted from crying.

The stars seemed to have glowed brighter that night. It was as if they were blessing the two. Their love would never be lost and they would never be torn apart no matter what was thrown at them in the future.

But for right now, the warmth that emitted from their hearts was enough to think about right now. To think about the here and now. To bask in the love that they had for each other was enough right now, and forever more.

* * *

**I'm not sure how well this really turned out. But I just listened to the song and though of this. I wanted to do a Spamano story as well, so this is the outcome. If Romano seems a bit out of character, then I'm sorry. To me, this is how he would react to being asked such a question. I tried my best!**

**And this is not edited- I don't have the time today (on a whim here, and I still have a thematic essay to type for Global II by Friday). I plan on reading it over later. If you can pick things out, it would be appreciated! **

**Thank you for reading again! And for those who have favored/followed my PruCan story, I am terribly sorry it has not been uploaded in so long. I have been busy and tired lately. So much has happened within that time. I have the next chapter started and will try to work on it whenever I can. **


End file.
